charmedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stillman Family
The Stillman sisters are a trio of evil low-level sister witches. They were known primarily as small-time magical con women. However, in The Power of Three Blondes, they used an "identity theft spell" to steal the Charmed Ones' identities. The spell made the entire world, including the Book of Shadows, see them as the Halliwell sisters. After making enough trouble to lure the real Charmed Ones out of the manor, they managed to get their hands on the Book and used it to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. They managed to keep up their scam for a full day, making them the fourth evil beings to gain possession of the Book (after Abraxas in season two, Dantalian in season three and Bacarra in season five). Their plan fell apart after Chris figured them out and turned them against each other. They not only lost their powers, but all of the spells they cast during their scam were reversed as well. After the Charmed Ones regained their powers and identities, they bound the Stillmans' powers and sent the Stillmans to jail for the murders of a family across the street and a vacuum cleaner salesman. They are on the Most Wanted list in eight other states, besides California. Although they are only low level witches, who are a mere nuisance then a thread, they still gained enough infamy to merit an entry in the Book of Shadows. For them this was such a compliment although Mitzy was disappointed and a bit offended that there was no picture of them. The Stillman's were more offended when the entry said that they are not worth vanquishing, and that binding their powers would be good enough to stop them. The Sisters The Stillmans are intended to mirror the Charmed Ones, albeit evil--much like the Rowe Coven in season one. *Mabel Stillman - the eldest sister, stole Piper's identity and powers *Mitzy Stillman - the middle sister; stole Phoebe's identity and powers *Margo Stillman - the youngest sister; stole Paige's identity, but not her powers (since most of Paige's powers come from her Whitelighter side) Powers and Abilities The Stillmans originally all possessed the power of shapeshifting, and Mabel, the oldest, had the additional power of conjuration. They teleported using potions concealed in perfume bottles. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Stillman Sisters :Mabel, Mitzy and Margo :C'''ommon witches known for their :small time hustles and cons. :Not worth vanquishing. If they :become a nuisance, try a :simple spell to bind their magic. Spells Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces, blank and ho-hum, :We are they and they are no one. :Grant us the Power of Three, :And turn them into nobody. Bowl Divination Spell :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. Notes * The three blonde sister witches had the surname of Spellman until it was pointed out that it was also the last name of Melissa Joan Hart's character on "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch" (1996) (1996), so it was changed to Stillman. Appearances The Stillman Sisters appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :The Power of Three Blondes